You were then, this is now
by spinback
Summary: Ty is 18, he just graduated Degrassi. Jenna is a famous singer, home from LA to attend Alli and Dave's wedding. And KC is living with Marisol, still in Ty's life in some way.


hello: JENNA AND KC APPRICIATION! I think the giving up Ty was a good choice; for Ty. Anyway, here's a story about what could happen 15 years after they graduate; when Ty is 18.

Summary: Ty is 18, he just graduated Degrassi. Jenna is a famous singer, home from LA to attend Alli and Dave's wedding. And KC is living with Marisol, still in Ty's life in some way.

disclaimer: I own you, but I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p><strong>You were then, this is now<strong>  
><strong>KC's POV<strong>  
><strong>One Shot<strong>

* * *

><p>Her blonde hair was flowing in the wind. Jenna Middleton was back in Canada for the first time since the day after graduation. It's been almost 15 years since she left. Tyson was 3 when she went to L.A. I kept in contact with the adoptive parents and babysat him when they wanted to go out. for all he knew, I was an old family friend, and it was going to stay that way.<p>

Until she decided she wanted to meet him.

She was coming home for Alli and Dave's wedding, she was 'hired' as the wedding singer; rumour was, she wrote a song just for them, which was going to be on her fifth album, which was going to be relesaed a few months after she got back to Los Angelos. Not that I really paid attention to what Marisol told me. Marisol was Jenna's "biggest fan" and couldn't wait to see her at the wedding.

But here I am, sitting in mine and Marisol's minivan in the parking lot of Degrassi, waiting for Tyson. She's standing outside her rented car, even though its windy out, waiting for the same person. I know he won't go to her, he'll come to my car, because I pick him up every Friday. Only problem is, today is Tuesday. Ty doesn't know I'm picking him up. But it's his last day of high school at Degrassi Community School and it's a major day for me.

When the final bells rings and the kids start to pile out, Tyson's bright blue eyes searched for his dad's car, but only finds mine. As he jogs toward my vehicle, Jenna watches him and see's me behind the wheel. Her face is angered and her mouth is scrunched into a tight ball.

"K.C! What are you doing here? They didn't tell me you'd be meeting him today too!" Tyson looked at her like she was crazy, so I exited my seat in the car and walked to the trunk, "Ty, you can put your bag back here again." I pointed to her, "Over there, blondie."

Once we were out of ear shot, I was in her face. "He doesn't know he's adopted, let alone that I'm his dad. He thinks I'm a friend of the family and I've been picking him up from Degrassi for months. I've been part of his life since you left 15 years ago. Don't mess anything up. You weren't suppose to show up at his school, they said you'd be at the house when I got there with him."

"Why should I listen to you? He's my son too!" She didn't understand how yelling was a bad idea

"Shut up! They'll tell him while were at the house. He'll only hate you and me if he founds out right now from us. Just get in your car and go to the adress they gave you." I walked away from the mother of my first born and joined Tyson in the mini van. Normally, because he got his licence not that long ago, I'd let him drive, but today, I didn't want Jenna to mess up the relationship I had with him.

I pulled away from the school and took off near my son's home. We got there long before Jenna could arrive so I sent Tyson inside and told him I'd be in a few moments later. He pulled his bags into the new brick house and slammed the door, his usual routine after a bad day. Once he was out of site, I pulled out my phone and dialed the phone number I knew off by heart.

"I think he heard her. She yelled that he's her son too so she shouldn't have to listen to me when it comes to telling him." The person on the other end didn't even get a chance to speak when they answered the phone, "What if he hates me because I've been in his life since he was three and he never knew I was his dad, Clare? I can't let him hate me!"

A car door closed behind my van and made me jump. "I have to go, she's here." Clare Goldsworthy, my psychologist, didn't get to tell me what I didn't have to fear before I hung up and watched the blonde haired singer walk past my window. I quickly opened my door and followed behind her. "Jenna, he's not going to accept it right away."

"Whatever K.C. It doesn't matter. I just want my son to know I'm his mother and I can take care of him now." She knocked on the door so I pushed past her and opened it, calling out to the household that we were here. I led her into the living room and she shot me dirty looks as she took a seat on the love seat. I sat next to her, but with large distance between us. Soon the family joined us and took a seat on a couch; Tyson refusing to look me in the eye. His adoptive parents looked from Jenna and myself, to Tyson.

His mom took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "Tyson.. Um... This is Jenna Middleton.. She's your.."

"She's a famous singer who moved to Los Angelos from Toronto just days after her high school graduation from Degrassi to be a singer. She gave a baby boy up for adoption named Tyson Guthrie in the 10th grade because her boyfriend, and the father of the child, cheated on her with a lady named Marisol. It's all on the internet. I searched her when I found my adoption papers in the actic and saw a picture of her. She's my realy mother. I've known for a few years." Tyson cut his mother off, then got up off the couch and went to his room.

"I'm really sorry about that, guys, we didn't think he'd act like this." His dad stood slowly. But I beat him to it.

"I'll go. He might take it better from me."

Once I got to his room, I closed the door behind me and waited. "Why didn't you tell me? I deserved to know you were my dad. You lied to me for 15 years! You said you were my mom's friend's son!" Clothes were thrown my direction. I sunk onto the bed beside him once he ran out of energy to throw items at me. He sank into my shoulder crying. "Why.. Did you... Not tell me?"

"We had to wait until you were ready. And none of us thought you were ready before today." He continuted to grip my shoulder and sob into my t-shirt for a few more minutes. When he was done, he straightened himself up and started toward the door. I followed behind him at a distance, letting him accept what he needed.

Jenna was talking to his parents, telling them she would come back in a few days so he could process what he found out; what he thought was true. "No, stay. I want you to stay..." He looked back at me for reassurance. Closing the space between my son and myself, I walked past and gave his parents a hug goodbye.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Ty, to take you to your basketball game." I turned to my previous love of my life and gave her a weak smile. "Bye Jenna, see you at the wedding."

Ty and I stayed close over the years. Jenna released an album a few years later about the heartache of loosing a love, a child and a a few about a cheater. I took Ty to LA to see her once, but she was too busy to spend time with him.

* * *

><p><span>bye:<span> This is PURELY a one shot. I'll probably never write another Kenna story. I just felt the need to do this one. R&R please.


End file.
